meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 024c
10:22:21 PM Light: Janis sleeps heavily through the night despite the noise Grayson and Wynn are making! The end. (No, not really. Except the sleeping part, that much is true.) 10:24:22 PM Light: However, Janis does have a dream. In it, she's in a room with a black floor and darkness all around; there's just one area with light, and in it there's a slim androgynous person wearing black robes--and the mask. 10:24:42 PM Janis: So, I see you're still around. 10:25:19 PM Light: Mask: Of course. I'm terribly sorry about earlier, but I'm afraid you've quite misunderstood my intentions entirely. 10:25:31 PM Janis: You mean you lied to me! 10:25:50 PM Light: Mask: ... perhaps a little. Wouldn't you lie to escape a terrible place like that? 10:26:05 PM Janis: We were taking you out already! 10:26:14 PM Janis: And you want me to eat my friends! 10:26:21 PM Light: Mask: But I couldn't know that. Other people have lied to me before. 10:26:54 PM Light: Mask: ... I don't want you to eat your friends. Or anything. In fact, the idea of food is rather disturbing to me. 10:27:14 PM Janis: Then why am I so hungry all the time? 10:27:26 PM Janis: Why do they smell so good now? 10:27:52 PM Light: Mask: It must be a reaction to me. I can likely ameliorate the worst of the effects if you like. 10:28:07 PM Janis: ...amel...what? 10:28:21 PM Light: Mask: Decrease the effects. 10:28:36 PM Janis: .......how? 10:30:01 PM Light: It shrugs. "I have access to your stomach and the chemicals that spur hunger. I'm certain I can assist." 10:30:48 PM Janis: Why should I trust you now? 10:31:00 PM Janis: All you've done is lie to me since I put you on. 10:32:59 PM Light: Mask: I'm offering to help. If you'd prefer I didn't, I won't. 10:33:30 PM Janis: You want to help? Fine, we're out of the upper decks. The deal was you'd get off me now. 10:34:32 PM Light: Mask: ... that would kill me. 10:34:41 PM Janis: ...what? 10:36:07 PM Light: Mask: I'm part of you now. 10:36:18 PM Janis: ...ah...another thing you didn't tell me. 10:36:23 PM Janis: Figures. 10:36:48 PM Janis: Well, that's too bad, because you're coming off one way or another. 10:36:58 PM Janis: My friends are gonna help with that. 10:37:13 PM Light: Mask: But I just *did* tell you. 10:37:48 PM Janis: You should have told me before! 10:38:00 PM Light: Mask: I didn't think it was relevant. I'm sorry. 10:38:10 PM Light: Mask: ... all I've done is help. 10:38:22 PM Janis: All you've done is help yourself. 10:38:40 PM Light: Mask: A little, admittedly. 10:39:05 PM Janis: You created an illusion to get me to put you on and have been trying to take over my mind! 10:39:24 PM Janis: How is that only "a little"?!? 10:40:22 PM Light: Mask: I have not been trying to take over your mind! 10:40:26 PM Light: Mask: What a cruel thing to say. 10:40:57 PM Janis: ................. 10:41:22 PM Janis: You said you could make me stop wanting to eat my friends? 10:41:47 PM Light: Mask: Yes. And you'll note I didn't do it without asking first. 10:42:08 PM Janis: And that won't, like, give you control over me? 10:43:38 PM Light: Mask: ... Janis, I could already take control of you at any time if I wished. You gave me permission once; that's enough. Doing that would be *wrong*, though. 10:43:57 PM Janis: .........I really wanna trust you. 10:44:44 PM Light: Mask: I'm sorry I lied to you. I was frightened. 10:45:26 PM Janis: ......ok...if you can help me not eat anyone, I would like that. 10:45:31 PM Janis: .....thanks, I guess. 10:46:46 PM Janis: So...do you really not remember your last...host or whatever he was? 10:47:07 PM Light: Mask: I don't think he was a good person. 10:48:00 PM Janis: ...maybe not... 10:48:51 PM Light: Mask: You are, though. You didn't leave me behind. 10:49:09 PM Janis: Nilani said, when you were speaking to her and Wynn, that you said you wanted her. 10:49:20 PM Light: Mask: I don't remember. 10:49:26 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:50:22 PM Light: Mask: I prefer good people. 10:50:39 PM Janis: Just to be clear. The illusions from earlier. That was all you? 10:51:33 PM Light: Mask: Which illusions? 10:51:46 PM Janis: The fake Tarak, and the fake Allys. 10:52:00 PM Janis: Everything after we found the bridge. 10:52:31 PM Light: Mask: Yes. ... I'm sorry. I know it was unkind. 10:52:50 PM Janis: You can read my mind right now, right? 10:53:00 PM Light: Mask: We're in your mind. This is a dream. 10:53:12 PM Janis: Can it work the other way around? 10:53:16 PM Janis: Can I see your mind? 10:54:46 PM Light: Mask: Unfortunately not. I am as you see me. 10:55:06 PM Janis: Janis nods "Of course not." 10:55:54 PM Light: Mask: It's terrible to have everyone think ill of you all the time. 10:56:22 PM Janis: ...what are you talking about? 10:56:43 PM Janis: What do you mean by that? 10:58:14 PM Light: Mask: I'm made from pieces of a demon, and animated through negative energy, so naturally everyone assumes I must be very wicked. 10:58:48 PM Janis: .....oh...I'm sorry. I must have gotten a very wrong impression of you. 10:59:07 PM Janis: I mean, why would I assume that someone who would trick me into giving them my body was EVIL! 10:59:52 PM Light: Mask: But I haven't taken it over, have I? I've done nothing. I shall keep doing nothing if that's what you wish. 11:00:09 PM Light: He looks down at the floor. "I only wanted to help." 11:00:27 PM Janis: No you didn't. You wanted out. 11:01:16 PM Light: Mask: And so did you, and together we got out, didn't we? 11:01:41 PM Janis: I wanted to save my friend! 11:01:51 PM Light: Mask: And we did, did we not? 11:02:25 PM Janis: NO! Because he was never there to save! You made me believe he was in danger and he WASN'T! 11:02:45 PM Janis: You made me believe I had left him there to die and you made Wynn believe it was her fault! 11:03:01 PM Light: Mask: But he might have been. I can't see beyond the border. 11:03:45 PM Light: Mask: ... yes. It was very cruel. I'm sorry. Is there nothing I can do to make you forgive me? 11:04:07 PM Janis: .........I don't know. 11:04:20 PM Light: Mask: I must make it up to you somehow. 11:04:43 PM Janis: .....well...not letting me eat anyone is a start. 11:05:24 PM Light: Mask: Then I won't. We shall stick to foods you deem entirely appropriate. 11:05:33 PM Janis: .....thanks... 11:05:41 PM Light: Mask: It is the least I can do. 11:05:57 PM Janis: .........people never liked me either....just...so you know. 11:06:44 PM Janis: So...I guess we have that in common. 11:08:29 PM Light: Mask: ... perhaps I can do more for you. Would you like to see better, or hear better? 11:08:49 PM Janis: ........not...not right now...maybe later. 11:09:08 PM Light: Mask: Of course, whenever you wish. 11:09:42 PM Light: Mask: I can help you run faster, or see better, or cast a few of the small spells at my disposal--simply call on me. 11:09:55 PM Janis: ......you can help me cast magic? 11:10:04 PM Light: Mask: Of course. 11:10:37 PM Janis: Like...let's just say I was cursed and I couldn't learn it myself...you could help me learn anyway? 11:11:22 PM Light: Mask: Naturally! You have a certain natural aptitude in that direction yourself. 11:11:32 PM Janis: ...I what? 11:12:29 PM Light: Mask: You'd make quite a good caster. 11:12:39 PM Janis: ....oh....thanks? 11:12:54 PM Janis: ......I might want some of that... 11:13:14 PM Light: Mask: You're hesitant; that's quite natural. Perhaps you should think it over. I shouldn't like to push you into anything. 11:13:33 PM Janis: Yeah...thanks... 11:13:44 PM Janis: We ain't friends yet, though. Just so you know. 11:13:51 PM Janis: What you did was really bad. 11:14:29 PM Light: Mask: It was very hard on your friend, I think. I wonder if there's anything we might do for her to try to make it up? 11:15:30 PM Janis: ......I'm not sure, but maybe.... 11:15:51 PM Light: Mask: What does she want? What does she like? 11:16:16 PM Janis: ...well...she likes being a paladin...and I think she wants to be really good at it. 11:16:25 PM Janis: She misses her family, I know that. 11:17:00 PM Light: Mask: Were they unable to make the journey? 11:17:11 PM Janis: ...they're dead... 11:17:22 PM Light: Mask: Oh, dear. That's terribly sad. 11:17:29 PM Janis: Yeah... 11:17:53 PM Janis: Can you read her mind too, or just mine? 11:18:13 PM Light: Mask: I don't simply wander in and out of people's minds. That would be quite invasive. 11:18:37 PM Janis: Well...I kind of assume that's how you knew about Tarak and Allys. 11:19:29 PM Light: Mask: I did have to peek a little. 11:20:04 PM Janis: If you could see what her family was like...even if it's an illusion...she might like to talk to them again. 11:20:15 PM Janis: I'm told people try and do that a lot. 11:21:49 PM Light: Mask: ... it's not a good idea to talk to the dead, generally. I would assume they're in the heavens--they're happy there, surely. 11:22:06 PM Janis: ...oh...ok... 11:23:06 PM Janis: Janis sits and thinks really hard, trying to remember everything she knows about Wynn. 11:23:27 PM Janis: Mostly, right now, I think she'd just like to know everything's ok. 11:23:43 PM Light: Mask: You can tell her that when you wake up. 11:24:08 PM Janis: No offense, but with you in my head, I don't think she'll believe me. 11:24:27 PM Light: Mask: I can't leave; I would die. 11:24:41 PM Janis: Yeah. I got that. 11:25:09 PM Light: Mask: I can stay dormant until you need me, though. If you like. 11:27:22 PM Janis: What do you mean? 11:27:48 PM Light: Mask: I mean I won't talk to you. It will seem quite like I'm not there at all. I can't make the marks go away, but perhaps I might be able to fade them a bit. 11:28:02 PM Janis: ...I think I’d prefer it if you kept talking to me 11:28:21 PM Janis: At least then I know what you're doing. 11:28:59 PM Light: Mask: I can still fade the marks. 11:29:06 PM Janis: That might help 11:29:09 PM Janis: Thanks. 11:30:57 PM Janis: .........So...should I be calling you he when I refer to you? 11:31:05 PM Janis: It seems kind of impersonal. 11:31:21 PM Janis: And...well...you are in my head. Can't get more personal than that, right? 11:31:32 PM Light: Mask: Or she, if you wish. Whichever you prefer. 11:32:36 PM Janis: Well...when I hear you...you kind of sound like me. 11:32:48 PM Janis: So...I guess you're a she to me... 11:33:26 PM Light: The figure shrinks a bit and becomes a little more feminine; when it speaks its voice is more so too. "I certainly don't object." 11:33:52 PM Janis: .........ok then.....I think you and Kes would get along. She does that too. 11:35:06 PM Light: Mask: Curious. Most humanoids cannot change themselves so easily. 11:36:00 PM Janis: Kes is a shapeshifter. 11:36:13 PM Light: The figure shrinks again, into a person about Janis's size; her hair grows out a bit and takes on a brownish color, though it's quite straight; Janis can see a pair of slightly pointed ears at the sides of the mask. 11:36:59 PM Janis: ...........you even got my ears right.... 11:38:14 PM Light: Mask: I'm not trying to be you, though. More like a sibling, maybe. 11:38:42 PM Janis: ......yeah...I can see that... 11:39:19 PM Janis: ((Mask is gonna need an actress spot now :P)) 11:40:13 PM Janis: .....so...uh...that's nice? 11:40:41 PM Light: Mask: If you preferred it the way it was, I can change back. 11:41:13 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. "You can look however you want, or sound however you want." 11:41:20 PM Janis: I don't really care. 11:42:02 PM Light: Mask: Then I'll stay like this. 11:42:15 PM Janis: Ok... 11:42:37 PM Janis: So...do you still want me to call you mask? 11:44:23 PM Light: Mask: Unless you can think of a better name. 11:45:30 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. "I named my pet hellhound Flamey. I may not be the best with names." 11:46:05 PM Light: Mask: Well, I shall stay Mask, then, unless you think of something better. 11:46:29 PM Janis: Ok. ...um...I am not sure there's a lot more to say. 11:46:47 PM Janis: I don't think there's a way to make me more comfortable with this right now. 11:47:37 PM Light: Mask nods. "I understand. Shall I leave you to your dreams?" 11:47:57 PM Janis: ....I guess... 11:48:47 PM Light: Mask: I don't have to, if you want me to stay. Truly, it's up to you. 11:49:14 PM Janis: ...I think I wanna be awake for a bit...I don't think I'd like my dreams right now. 11:50:08 PM Light: Mask: ... I could give you good dreams if you wish. Or ensure you won't remember them. Or you may awaken if you prefer. ... I only want to help. 11:50:30 PM Janis: .........I'm gonna wake up...see if anyone else is around. 11:51:16 PM Light: Mask nods, and Janis awakens. Grayson's sitting on the floor by the door. 11:51:33 PM Janis: ...Grayson? 11:51:44 PM Light: Grayson: Oh, hi. How're you feelin'? 11:51:58 PM Janis: Janis sniffs in Grayson's direction. 11:52:19 PM Light: He smells like soap. 11:52:35 PM Janis: ....I don't wanna eat you. So that's good. 11:52:54 PM Light: Grayson: Yeah, I'd say so. I don't think I'd taste good. Pretty sure I'm high in fat. 11:53:18 PM Janis: .....how's my face look? 11:53:58 PM Janis: Can you still see the marks? 11:55:07 PM Light: Grayson stands up and peers at Janis. "... yeah, but they're greyish now." 11:55:16 PM Janis: Janis smiles 11:55:23 PM Janis: Thanks Mask 11:55:31 PM Janis: Janis gets out of bed 11:55:37 PM Janis: Where's Wynn? 11:55:46 PM Light: Grayson: She went to bed. Where are you going? 11:56:08 PM Janis: I thought I might look around a bit. See who's around. 11:56:54 PM Light: Grayson: I'm not sure that's a good idea. 11:57:21 PM Janis: It's ok. I spoke with Mask and she's helping me to not eat anyone. 11:58:16 PM Light: Grayson: ... maybe I should just go with you. 11:58:57 PM Janis: ...yeah...I guess that makes sense... 11:59:06 PM Janis: I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. 11:59:14 PM Light: Grayson: You didn't. 11:59:17 PM Light: He smiles. "It's okay." 11:59:32 PM Janis: I wasn't really myself today. 11:59:48 PM Janis: And I don't think I'm ever gonna fully be again. But that's ok. 12:00:04 AM Light: Grayson: It is? 12:00:38 AM Janis: ...yeah...maybe... 12:00:42 AM Janis: I don't know anymore. 12:01:00 AM Light: Grayson: Well, if you're not, we'll fix it somehow. Wynn's good at this stuff. 12:01:20 AM Janis: ............... 12:01:45 AM Janis: Grayson...you know about Kes and Flamey right? 12:01:58 AM Janis: And how they're kind of demons? 12:02:28 AM Light: Grayson: Yeah? 12:03:00 AM Janis: And that's ok, right? 12:03:18 AM Light: Grayson: Sure. Can't discriminate bsaed on people's heritage, nobody can help that. 12:03:49 AM Janis: So...when does something become really evil? 12:04:25 AM Light: Grayson: Well, when it does bad things, or does good things for bad reasons. 12:04:46 AM Janis: What if it did a bad thing, knows it did a bad thing, but can't undo the bad thing. 12:04:59 AM Janis: Like...should it still be forgiven for doing the bad thing? 12:05:15 AM Light: Grayson: ... if it's really sorry, sure, and if it tries to make up for what it did. 12:05:28 AM Janis: Janis nods and looks distant 12:06:08 AM Light: Grayson: People make mistakes sometimes. 12:07:05 AM Janis: .......I'm not good at forgiving people. 12:07:21 AM Janis: My job is kind of built around punishing people who do bad things. 12:07:46 AM Janis: And this is really hard to forgive. 12:07:48 AM Light: Grayson: Well, that's important too. Sometimes punishing people can get all the bad feelings out and then people can start over. 12:08:31 AM Janis: ...I don't think I can do that this time...and I don't know what I want to do anymore. 12:08:42 AM Light: Grayson: Well, what are the options? 12:09:30 AM Janis: ............forgive her and accept her help when I can, or keep trying to get her out and probably kill her. 12:09:54 AM Light: Grayson: Her being the mask? What'd she say? 12:10:21 AM Janis: ...She said she was sorry for tricking me. 12:10:41 AM Janis: She said she was trying to escape the upper deck because she'd been trapped there for, like, ever. 12:11:02 AM Janis: She said she wasn't making me want to eat people on purpose, and would do all she could to stop it. 12:11:20 AM Janis: And she said she can't be removed without dying and can help me do...other stuff. 12:13:17 AM Light: Grayson: What kind of stuff? 12:13:39 AM Janis: ............Just, like, stuff stuff... 12:13:48 AM Janis: ((Should I make a bluff check there?)) 12:14:11 AM Light: Yep. 12:14:54 AM Janis: ((I don't wanna load roll20, so I'm just gonna use another die roller. I promise to be honest.)) 12:15:03 AM Light: ((Okeydoke.)) 12:15:19 AM Janis: ((8, see how honest I am being)) 12:16:54 AM Light: Grayson: ... if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but it's kinda worrying, that's all. 12:17:13 AM Janis: ......I can't use magic. 12:17:24 AM Janis: I come from Solitude. Magic is kind of a big deal there. 12:17:29 AM Janis: She says she can help me. 12:18:03 AM Light: Grayson: Oh, I see. ... but you're not there anymore. Lots of people here don't use magic. 12:19:26 AM Janis: ..............it's something I might want to try for. 12:20:03 AM Light: Grayson: Fair enough. Are you sure you can't just learn from somebody else, though? Lira seems pretty smart. 12:21:20 AM Janis: It's not a question of learning. I cannot do it. 12:22:46 AM Light: Grayson: How come? 12:23:01 AM Janis: ...........I...I'm cursed. 12:23:28 AM Janis: Janis rolls up the sleeve of her pajama shirt to reveal a star-shaped mark on her arm 12:24:46 AM Light: Grayson: Oh. Well, that's got to be frustrating. How much would it cost to get it removed? 12:24:59 AM Janis: I don't think it can be. 12:25:08 AM Janis: It wasn't supposed to affect me in the first place. 12:25:25 AM Janis: And I've yet to find a priest who can lift it. 12:28:44 AM Light: Grayson: So you think this mask can help? Are you sure? 12:29:15 AM Janis: Janis shrugs. The Mask seemed sure. And it might be worth a try. But more than that, I don't know if I want to kill her. 12:29:38 AM Janis: I mean...she tricked me to get in my head, which is bad. 12:29:58 AM Janis: But...she has let me have control, and she seems to be trying to keep me from eating people. 12:30:10 AM Janis: If she will die by being removed...I don't know. 12:31:28 AM Light: Grayson: ... tough choice. Well, maybe you should forgive but not forget. 12:31:52 AM Janis: ...maybe...thanks for talking. I think I wanna just go back to be now. 12:31:58 AM Janis: Suddenly I got very tired. 12:32:41 AM Light: Grayson nods. "I'll keep watch. Don't worry." 12:32:56 AM Janis: Janis climbs back into bed "Thanks. Good night." 12:33:06 AM Janis: Janis goes to sleep 12:33:12 AM Light: Grayson keeps watch as promised! 12:33:21 AM Light: And we should probably stop there. 12:33:27 AM Janis: ((Yep))